A New Life
by horizonless25
Summary: A daughter of the big three lost her memory and is put into a new world not knowing who she is until she gets to a strange camp called, Camp Half Blood. The evil lord titan is out to get her she falls for a certain someone...
1. Alone?

Chapter 1: Alone?

"Agh!" I let a painful scream escape my lips. I was terrified, bleeding to death, and alone, no not alone a strange female voice was laughing coldly in the darkness.

"You honestly believe we would keep you alive?" hissed a female voice.

I tried to move, to see where the voice was coming from, but it felt like daggers were piercing my insides. In fear, I cried out, "Why are you doing this to me? Where are you?" but that only made the laughing get louder.

"Hm, hm, hm you are so pathetic! I bet you don't even know where you are. Who you are. Or who I am… " the voice mused.

I thought hard, but pain flooded my eyes, as if something was blocking my mind. I fell to my knees and gasped as I landed on a cut that appeared to be going green with ooze. Fresh blood dripped from my other cuts like faucet dripping water, and I knew if I lost any more blood I would die.

"What do you want?" I asked still unable to stand.

"What do I want...? I want to see you…demigod dead!" The voice strutted towards me, and I saw her in the faint moonlight. I caught my breath, she was awful looking, chalk white skin, fangs, burning red eyes, but when I looked down she had the oddest legs. One bronze, the other… some goat like thing.

I tried to get to my feet, to back away.

She laughed again," You see who you're dealing with demigod, I am an empousa! And I will not fail again… I will not let you go…" She licked her blood dry lips.

I stayed still, in shock trying to process everything. I focused on my surroundings. It was dark, and still, but ashes were falling from the sky, trees were flaming a brilliant orange above me. I wondered what had happened here. I took a steady breath, and licked my lips, but all I tasted was blood.

"Demigod there is another choice, join our cause…and I won't kill you…" Her voice was becoming raspier, "Or tells me do you have any last words? Oh but then again no one's going to hear them… "

I made no moves, no sounds.

She made a low growling sound but, still I made no movement.

She clinched her fists, "Answer me demigod!"

I inhaled, trying to think of a way out… and I probably should've answered, but I didn't.

The empousa made an even loader growl and pounced at me, I tried to dodge but, she got me. The empousa strangled me, pinning me to a tree.

"I SAID ANSWER ME DEMIGOD!"her eyes burned brighter and her hair whipped in flames.

"I-I don't…know…" I said gasping for air. She squeezed tighter, and I felt something wet trickle down my neck. Was this the end? Is this how I'm gonna die?

The empousa noticed my fear and she was amused by it. She slammed me into the tree. Tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Well, what's your choice?" She screamed in my face.

So many emotions swirled my head. With an emotional outburst I screamed, "I DON'T KNOW! I-I don't… know…" More tears flooded my eyes.

"Hmm, tsk, tsk" she said with false sympathy," I do prefer male heroes, but you should do…" She bared her fangs, inching closer to my neck. I held my breath hoping it would hurt less, but there was only a high pitched scream, and I fell to the ground with a loud **Thud.**

Was I dead? No…I can't be I'm thinking aren't I? I opened my eyes only to see the empousa slowly turning to dust, her red eyes trained on me as she screamed, "No fair! Direct interference!"But she turned to dust and blew away.

My vision turned blurry, I felt my neck. The empousa punctured it with her talons. I was slowly dying, it hurt to breath, any adrenaline I had was gone, and once again I was not alone.


	2. Awake

I woke up a few times, and one time I woke up to a very odd, but enchanting surrounding. I was wrapped in a furry blanket, maybe wolf fur in a basket thing flying across New York, at least I thought it was New York. A young girl maybe twelve or thirteen with auburn hair was holding reins, I looked to my right and indeed there was a bunch of…deer? I tried sitting up, but winced at pain, the girl turned and looked down at me, and I noticed that her eyes were a strange yellowish silver color.

"Shh, rest demigod, you are safe now." She said softly

"But I…You sa-"I started to say, but she cut me off.

"Rest…" She snapped her fingers and yet again my vision went blurry.

When I finally did come through, I was lying in a bed in with white sheets, and finally alone. I sat up a little, there was no more pain in my arms, but I didn't trust my legs yet. I looked around the room and-

"Yah, yah, I know I'll let you know when she's awake!" A tall, blond boy yelled out the bedroom door. He turned around and froze, "Ahh…Well… good, you're awake! How do you feel?"

"Umm…" I croaked with a confused look on my face. I looked around, the room was nothing special, wood floors, cream colored walls, white silk curtains, and a unfamiler blond boy standing infront of the only exit, staring at me. I noticed I was getting dissy from sitting up, I put a hand to my head hoping to rub away the pain.

"Oh sorry! Here drink this…" The boy rushed over and handed me a tall glass of golden liquid with a paper parasol in it.

I took the glass, it was cold and invihgting, I stared at it cautiously, then back at the boy.

He laughed," Go ahead, it'll make you feel better."

Now I probably shouldn't have drank it seeing as there's stranger danger, and all that crap, but my throat was really dry, and he seemed nice enough. I took the parasol out and drank. To my surprise it tasted like the best bowl of cookie dough ice cream I've ever had! I finished the glass with three large gulps.

The boy chuckled," its good isn't it?" he took the glass away, and set it on the nightstand.

I noticed he kept staring at me which I found kinda creepy.

"Who were you talking to when you came in? And why are you staring at me?" I asked, which might've sounded rude, but I've learned to be a little cautious.

"Oh…" The boy blushed, "I was just talking to Annabeth. She's a camper here, she likes to know things, expesially your case…"

"Uh…huh…" I said not totally satisfied, "and why are you staring at me?"

"Oh…because your healing so well…" An akward silence settled in after he said that,"I'm Josh by the way!" he held out his hand, I shook it.

"I'm uh… that's weird, I-I-"

"Hey, it's ok… I know you lost your memory, but were gonna help you get it back. Can you stand up?"

" I think so…"I flipped off the covers carfully,"You said this is a camp?" I said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, see…"He opened the bedroom curtains. I couldn't help but notice that he semed to glow in the sunlight.

"Hm…" I lifted up and got to my feet , but stumbled and fell.

"Whoa" Josh said, "Here let me help you."

He helped me walk to the door, but I was able to manage after a few steps.

"You sure, you don't need any help?" Josh asked

"Yah, I'm sure…where are we going anyway?"

"Oh you'll see…" He said with a smirk on his face.

We walked down two flights of stairs, and through a parlor. I was becoming anxious, a focesed on looking down and noticed I was wearing no shoes, frayed jeans, and a black neon paint splatterd shirt.

"Where are we?" I asked smoothly.

"Umm…this is The Big House, but you'll learn more pretty soon."

I let out a sigh, wishing for once that I could be less confused. Relunctenly I followed Josh outside.


	3. Going Home?

We stepped out onto the porch, and the bright sun took me by surprise, I practically ran into Josh.

"Ah, sorry!" I said, "My eyes, they need to a just…"

"S'okay we're just turning a corner."

"And we're there?"

"Yep! Just be careful of what you say."

I didn't find the last part vary welcoming, but we turned the corner and I was stopped by what I saw, a huge horse man thing, a half donkey thing, and a fat ugly guy in a purple, leopard Hawaiian shirt sitting around a poker table. Then I realized that the only normal people there were two boys, and a girl.

Josh cleared his throat, "Uhh she's awake…"

Everyone around the table looked up and stared at me, except for the fat guy who was content looking at a wine magazine, or I thought it was a wine magazine.

"Uh…hi?" I said, still a little shocked, "Nice costumes…"

The boys tried to contain their laughs as the horse man, and the donkey thing looked at each other, as if just noticing their getups.

"Actually" Josh whispered, "those aren't costumes…"

I stared at him, "Of course it is…" but as I thought about it the empousa was real, why not these things… pain once again flooded my eyes. I winced a little.

"Hmm...Really Mr. Summers, I thought _you _healed the girl…" said the fat guy, which I thought sounded pretty harsh.

Josh clenched his jaw and tensed. He obviously disliked this guy with a passion. "She lost her memory _sir, _there's not much _I _could have done…"

"Oh please, save me your life story" the fat guy said with bordem,"Mr. Underwood, what do children these days say? _Whatever?_"

"Uh, yes Mr. D, whatever…"said the goat thing that I guess is Mr. Underwood.

"Well, whatever Mr. Summers! I'm bored I think I shall take a nap…" said Mr. D.

No one seemed interested in what the fat guy, Mr. D had to say, so there was an uncomfortable silence, and then he left.

"Well… Josh do not listen to Mr. D you did a good job healing this young lady…by the way please, sit down." Said the horse man," I am Chiron by the way and this is no costume, I am a centaur."

I let that sink in. For some reason, pain did not find me, in fact I felt a comfort, like I didn't need to be on edge.

"Uh hi… I'm uhh…" Once again I found myself trying to explain and wasn't able to.

"Yes…vary interesting, but no worry we have a simple remide to cure your mind…" He said _cure your mind _like I belonged in a mental institute or something," However we should allow proper greetings first." He looked over at the girl.

"I'm Annabeth" she said holding out her hand. She had blond hair, that was somewhat curly, and striking grey eyes. I shook her hand and nodded. Then one of the boys said,

"I'm Percy…" He had calming green eyes, and black hair, "Don't worry, you'll be safe here…" I tilted my head slightly, because I wasn't even thinking about that…in till he brought it up, then the other boy held out his hand,

"Hi…I'm Nico…" He didn't sound so enthusiastic and he was dressed in almost complete black. His hair was black too, but his eyes were a shimmering hazel color. I shook his hand, it was as cold as ice, which took me by surprise. Finally the donkey guy said,

"I'm Grover…and I am a satyr, which means I'm half goat, not donkey."

"Oh sorry." I said though I didn't think I said donkey out load. Maybe he could read minds or something, "So…how are you gonna help me?"

It was silent everyone seemed to be processing thier own opinons on this, and that Nico kid was studying me, which brought that whole comfort zone down alot! I noticed that all of the people except Chiron were probably around 14 years old...

Finally, they all glanced at Chiron, who simply stated," You're going home…"


	4. Arrival

Chapter 4: arrival.

"Okay wait hold up!" I said in aggravation. I mean I didn't even know where I was, who they were, or who I was, so why the hell would I go with them to my 'home'?

"I don't even know who you people are… besides your names! Or where we are! I mean thanks for healing me and all that, but I should probably go…" I stood up and was about to leave, before a large man with bright blue eyes all over his body stopped me. _Wait bright blue eyes…all over his body? _My eyes slowly meet his face, and I didn't mean to stare, but this dude was kinda creepy and he made it very clear that I _had_ to stay.

I turned around and sat back down. I let out a deep sigh, "Fine, if I have to stay, at least answer a few questions…"

The next hour, was a blur. I tuned in and out thinking I wasn't the mental here, it was all the people around me who were. Although Josh, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and Grover left to go to their activities Chiron kept telling me that I was in grave danger, and that some big evil guy is rising… He also mentioned that my memory had been erased temporarily, because the empousa had casted a spell on me, using her masters magic. _Whatever that meant…_

We then got up and walked around the camp… it was pretty cool I guess, I mean it had arenas, horse stables (though I swear the horses had wings), huge cabins, and a bunch of other things, that probably would have given any parent a heart attack.

"So how does the empousa…this camp affect me? And who was the girl who saved me?" I asked.

"Well my dear, I'm afraid once you get your memory back you will realize that a lot of this will connect to your life…" He made a look that might have been pity and I wondered what could be so bad…

"And the girl?"

He cantered nervously and stared off into the distance, which was pretty dramatic," That my dear was Artimis… you've heard the stories probably…"

"Hmm…" I said unable to think of the story he was trying to tell me, "So what did she want with me?"

"I do not know… she and many others sense that something is special about you…as for what I cannot answer, the secrete lies within you, and the only way to get it back is if you remember those closest to you…"

"So… I'm going home…" I repeated.

I was lead to a van with words printed on the side of it, but it took me a few minutes to unscramble what it said, 'Delphi Strawberry Service'. The van was typical for a van, Grey seats, buckles, and other things you would find in a car.

"Are you not coming?" I asked Chiron.

"No…I have a lot of things I must do here at camp…"

Without a response the van door slid close, and it was only me, Josh, who somehow got into the van without me noticing, and the creepish body guard.

"So…where we goin? I asked anyone who was listening.

No answer. I looked over to tap Josh, but he was playing drums with his fingers and his knee, while his headphones blared, and he was rocking his head back and forth. He caught me staring at him, he immediately blushed and turned down his iPod,

"Hey there… Just you no listening to music…"

I laughed, even though it wasn't that funny, "Oh I can see that!"

He gave me a kind glare, I returned his glare by sticking my toung out at him, this continued for five minutes or so. Now I know that that was really immature, and that it was something a five year old would do, blah, blah, blah, but hey it was fun!

The body guard cleared his throat and I noticed that we were no longer in the dark, dank New York. We were rolling down the streets of semi crowded city, with snow covered mountains in the distance, and an orange and blue, bowl shaped stadium, I'm guessing it was a foot ball field.

"Where are we?" Josh asked in amazement.

"Colorado. Denver, Colorado."

Josh gave me a look, but I was too busy staring outside the van windows to notice.

"This all feels, so far away…" I said with wonder, which was probably stupid because I knew this was very much reality.

The van stopped, the doors slid open, and I was standing in front of a big colonial styled house.

I marveled, "Is this, is this my home?"


	5. Nicole Epperheart

For the strangest reason it felt like time was slowing down, and that I had been here, like I had gone through this once before. What do they call that, _Déjà vu_…

A warm breeze blew through, making the trees flow back and forth. I felt someone come to my side, it was Josh,

" Home…do you remember?"

I stood staring of into the blue sky, then back down to earth,

"This, is my home?" I said a little dazed.

Josh smiled. He looked back towards the van, but it had already driven off.

"Come on…"He said, "They've been waiting for you for over a month." He took me by the arm, 'cause I could stand there staring all day. He pushed open the black iron gate, and we walked into the yard.

The yard looked like any other family yard, a bunch of toys and miscellaneous stuff spread throughout. We walked up to the door, it was big and wooden. The smell of cookies and clean laundry was flowing out the 2'nd floor windows. Josh rang the door bell.

After a few seconds a pretty lady in a pink and white polka dot apron opened the door. She had caramel-ish colored hair tied up in a messy ponytail, and deep blue eyes, though they had dark circles and bags underneath. She stared at me in shock, then at Josh. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"You're alive!" She welled.

A flash of pain exploded in my head, but then something else…memories.

"Mom?" I trembled.

"You've come home…"One single tear streaked her cheek, as she led us inside.

The door closed behind us, and I walked up to some pictures on the wall. I zoned out, noticing all the people that looked so familiar. Josh and my mom, _well I was sure that was my mom, _were talking behind me about, what happened and all that, but then I felt the impulse to go to the living room.

My mom faltered, so did Josh. I slowly walked through, and took a seat on the couch. I suddenly felt tired, and the need to wake up from a dream, I was never in. Josh whispered something to my mom, she slowly nodded, and headed towards the kitchen.

Josh came over to me, he sat down, "Are-are you ok?"

I couldn't find the words to say, but I don't think I could speak anyways.

"Hey, it's ok…you remember don't you…I-I know this is hard, but this-this is your life, Chiron told you your life as demigod is…different." He seemed like he really cared, and knew how I felt, but that didn't make me feel any better.

My mom came back in, this time holding a velvet scrapbook, a tray of cookies and drinks, and a box of tissues.

She sat down next to me and handed me the book. The cover said 'Nicole Epperheart.'

So that was my name? Nicole Epperheart? I found myself tracing my finger over the stitching. I opened the book, inside were a bunch of photos from many occasions, baby, birthdays, school… you name it there was a photo. I flipped page by page in silence, my mom nor Josh dared to speak. I came to one of the final pages and the photo made me falter, I gasped.

It was a photo of six people, I looked over to my mom, and she too was stuck on the photo, a look of pain and bad memories shined in her eyes. She pointed to a guy on the farthest left,

"This is your older brother Mason, he's 16" The boy in the photo had messy brown hair, deep blue eyes, and a wild, happy smile on his face, he had his arm around me and was making a peace sign with his fingers. My mom then pointed to the next boy who was standing behind me,

"This is your other older brother Jake, he's 17" The boy in the photo had sandy-brown hair, bright blue eyes, a big grin, and was tall. I guess he looked somewhat like a surfer, he was making reindeer antlers for me. She then moved onto the next person,

"This is your brother Cole, everyone calls you two the twins, even though you were born in different months. He's 14, just like you." I looked at the boy he was my height, with black hair, deep brown eyes, and a funny smile. He and I were making a heart out of our hands. My mom then went to the last two people. One was a small boy and the other a girl my age.

"This is Harper, and Blake. You and Harper go way back…She is 14 just like you…you're just like sisters, and of course this is Blake. He's your younger brother, he's 5." I looked at them, Harper had copper-ish colored hair, and yellow-ish green eyes. My brother had sandy-brown hair, and brown eyes, and then there was me the girl with bright blue eyes, caramel colored hair and a lame smile.

"Where are they?" I managed

"Well your brothers are at school and Harper…" She faltered again, "She is missing…"

I thought about everything Chiron had told me, all the things about Greek myths being real and everything else, how everything will connect, and how everything is screwed up.

"So she's a demigod to?" I asked still unable to believe this was all happening…

My mom nodded, but Josh chimed in,

"Nicole…" he seemed to find it weird calling me by name, "Now that you know, you're a demigod, life is going to get hard, you may not be able to live with your family… monsters will attack it's a dangerous life, but we should get you back to camp, Chiron will want to talk to you some more, and we will need your help finding Harper…"

I really didn't want to leave, but I knew better, if I stayed her another monster would attack and I may not make it out alive…

I stood up gazing around the house once more, thinking that I would not be seeing this place for a very, very long time. How little did I know…


	6. No Longer In Colorado

Chapter 6: No longer in Colorado

**So basically I haven't writin in a long time, and all that, but I would like to say thank you to all those who have commented and I do appricate the comments so keep them coming! Umm other then that if you have any ideas of things I should add feel free to mention them…XD**

By the time I had packed and gotten my emotions together, the dry Coloradan sky had turned a dark, inky blue. I thought about what Josh had said, not being able to live with my family, not being able to be _normal._

I let a deep, heavy sigh escape my lips, trying to find anything happy, from my now over flowing thoughts. I picked at my frayed bags trying to pass, the now racing time.

"Well…" Josh's voice took me by surprise, "It's going to be an interesting ride from now on!"

I couldn't help but smile at the overdone perkiness in his voice.

"Uhh sure…I mean it'll be fine right? I mean nothing gets better then knowing you can't live with your family, you're basically a freak show, and your bff is missing! Oh yah the life of a winner…" I said with the same annoying perkiness.

Josh frowned then came over at sat next to me, "You know it may be rough in the begging, but camp is really cool, there are some really cool people there, and I never said you wouldn't be able to stay with your family I said you might not be able to." He smiled then jabbed me in the ribs with his elbow.

I stared at him with a small grin," Ow, your elbows boney!"

He grabbed his elbow and acted offended, "Boney? Well…you like it you know you do…"

I simply rolled my eyes. There were so many questions about my new life, so many answers that were never answered when I was growing up, like why my mother never told me about who _I _was, or more importantly who my _dad _was, but I decided to focused on something other than me,

"Wait so if the Greek gods are real?" I began to say because it was starting to bother me, "Then…who's your-"I was cut off by the sound of tires screeching.

"What the?" Josh said, the camp van had made an abrupt stop at our feet.

"Well, someone's impatient!" I said a little startled by the sudden interruption.

"You don't say! Well Argus isn't always there during happy hour…" Josh replied with a chuckle, "Come on, the ride literally begins now!"

I stared at Josh in disbelieve, I mean aren't you _not_ supposed to get in a car with a drunk driver?

_Psh! _I thought to myself, I mean if I live in a world with Greek gods and goddesses, then I guess I can get in a car with a _not all there _driver behind the wheel.

I shook my head, but heaved my bags into the van and jumped in, Josh did the same, but not before throwing me a big thumbs up.

_Yah, great the ride begins…_

The darkness of the van took me by surprise, I mean even though it's a van it was still pretty dark, and Argus, I guess I'll have to stop calling him the creepish bodyguard, was yanking the steering wheel so hard I could smell burning rubber seeping in.

"Hey!" I yelled, "Can you slow down, I'd rather stay in one piece!"

No answer. I figured it wasn't worth poking Josh, so I started feeling around the ceiling, I mean there had to be one of those lame light switch things right?

The moment I found the switch I wish I hadn't, it flickered on but Josh wasn't next to me, two strange, cloaked figures were in the front seats, an intoxicating smell, yet startling smell lingered in the air, and we were for sure no longer in Colorado.


End file.
